Falling Tears Rising Hope
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: When Chris finds a young woman with a sick puppy out in the rain he decides to take her back to D's shop. When they arrive him and D learn she has run away from home. D surprises Chris by allowing the her to stay at the shop. full summary inside
1. Discoverys

Kiara: Hello an Welcome to My first ever Pet Shop Of Horrors Fic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own POH if I did there would be more that ten books and T-chan would appear a lot more oh and Ten-chan too.

Kiara: N-E-Wayz to the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writen parts

Chirs's Pov

" Ok I'll Tell D. Yep See you latter bro." Chris hung up the phone after talking to his brother for an hour. He then went to go look for D, finding him in the kitchen. He looked like he was trying to find something but to no avail."Umm Count D? Leon says he will be late comming over he had to work overtime." Chris said wonering what the count was looking for. D looked up."Oh hello Chris. That fine I'll need some time to prepare a meal any ways. Could you do me a favor?" D asked sitting down."Sure what do you want me to do?" Chris asked. D got up."I need some ingredients for a new cake I want to try and bake. here is the list of what I need and some money. But be quick it's about to rain." Chris nodded and took the money walking out of the store. He read the list. Milk, butter, flour, eggs, choclate, custard, and chocalte frosting. 'Should have know it would have chocalte.'

O.C.'s Pov

" I have to get out of here and fast." A young woman said throwing clothes and other essentials in a large suitcase. As she looked around her room she spotted a tall mirror. She went up to it checking her reflection. She was the normal height for her age about 5'6-5'7 she never knew. However she was very skinny and a bit on the pale side. Her body was covered with scars and bruises. Her hair was layered and fell just below her shoulers. It was red with black bangs. Her eyes were a deep yet light lavander. She wore a torn black skirt that ened just above her knees and a torn stomache shirt the same color as her skirt. On her feet she wore black street boots with red laces. Around her neck was a silver pendant with a shiny blue shaphire in the middle. Her ears were pirced and she word small silver studs in both of her ears. She was very preety save for the scars and brusises.

Finnaly she turned away from the mirror an looked at the alarm clock 5:30 the clocked showed. "Good he wont be home for another hour or so. If I leave now I can get far away." She left her room and walked downstairs. She grabed a longblack trenchcoat from one of the hangers and walked out the door without a second thought. She ran from the house her feet pounding against the pavement. She had been walking for about thirty minuets when it started to rain. 'Great rain. I was hopping to stay dry oh well' she thought. She looked around for a place to say. As she looked around she heared a strange noise like a wimpering dog. She noticed the sound was comming from a nearby ally so she walked towards the ally. She looked down and saw a shaking siberian husky puppy. It looked very young like a few months old. She kneeled down."oh you poor little guy. What are you doing out in the rain? Wonder who you belong to?" She carefully picked up the puppy and looked for a collar but saw none. "Ahh so your a stray? Well that's not good, I know I'l take care of you. Now what to call you. Hmmm I know how bout Tseke?" The puppy wagged it's tail happilly. "Tseke it is. Now we need to get you somewhere warm. Here this will do for now." Takes off coat and wraps it around Tseke. "Now to find some where to stay." Starts to walk down the sidewalk with Tseke in her arms.

Chris's POV

"Well that's Everything." Chris said leaving the store with D's grocries. He walked down the side walked looking around ' I better get back soon' Chris started to run towards D's shop as he ran he collided with someone loosing his balance.

Normal POV

As Chris looked up he saw a pain of black boots."Hey kid are you ok?" A female voice called to him. He Looked up all the way and saw a young girl in torn up clothes carring what looked like omething wrapped in a trench coat."I'm Ok Sorry for running into you." He said getting up."Oh it's ok Your not hurt are you?" The young woman's voiced shaked due to her shivering. " You must be freezing." Chris said a bit concerned. "Yeah But I can't use my coat. She moved a part of the coat revealing ther puppy she had just found."Oh what are cute little guy. He looks really hungry." Chris said looking at the puppy." I found him in an ally so he may be hungry. I need to find somewhere I can take him." The girl said recovering the puppy."I know you can take him to Count D." Chris said happily. The girl blinked a few times. "Who? Is he someone nice?" She asked confused."Oh yeah the D is great. He works at the petshop in China Town, he know a lot about animals I'm sure he can help." Chris said tugging on the girls arm. "Ok I guess it can't hurt." The girl followed Chris down the sidewalk after he picked up the grocries he droped."Good the eggs didn't break." He said to himself."Eggs? Was this D person gonna bake something?" The girl asked curiously."yeah he loves sweets and I mean LOVES them." Chris said walking backwards to see the girl behind him."Hmm you don't say...I like him already. I love sweets too they're great." She said smiling. She continued to follow Chris." Well that's good I'm sure you will like the Count." Chris said, he turned the corner and the girl saw they were in China town. "This way." Chris said pulling the girl along. They arrive in front of the pet shop. "We're here come in." Chris opened and held the door for the girl."Thank-you." She said walking in. Chris followed closing the door. "Just a second I'll go get D." Chris said. The girl nodded and Chris took off.

D's POV

'Where is Chris? I really want to bake that cake. ' D sat on a chair thinking."D I'm back." Chris called. D got up and went to the kitchen."Ah Chris you back I trust you didn't run into trouble?" D asked taking the grocries from Chris."Actualy I ran into a girl she has a sick puppy and I was wondering if you could help her and the puppy." Chris sai. D looked at him. "Ok where are they?" He asked putting the grocries down. "At the door she's kinda wet." Chris said walking towards ther door. D followed curious as to who the girl was. When He saw the girl he felt faint. She was a mess soaked to the bone and her clothes all torn. The girl looked at him and bowed."Oh hello are you Count D?" The girl asked timily." Yes I am who might you be." D asked the girl. She looked up."Me? Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Azekeria Lumiae more better know as Azekie. " Azekie said bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you. I hear you have a sick dog?" D said walking towards her. Azekie nodded but when she moved her jacket she saw instead of a puppy a little boy. 'That's odd...Oh well mabey I was imagining I picked up a dog.' Azekie thought before handing the boy to D. D looked at the boy for a while."He is suffering from malnutrition. didn't you ever feed him?" He asked Azekie. "...Um I found him in the ally about ten minutes ago...so...no" She said wondering why the count sounded angry."Oh well sorry I thought you were the owner, hold on Ok." He said about to walk away. Azekie nodded and D walked off. He came back within five minutes holding a towel and a kimono. "If you walk around in that you'll catch your death." He gave her the towel and kimono."Thank-you sir" the girl bowed. "The puppy should be better soon then you can go home." D said at this Azekie tensed and looked down." I can't go home. I ran away." She said sadly pointing to her suitcase which was by the door."I see I'm sorry about that." D said Azekie looked at him hopefully."Can I stay here? I'm good with animals and I'll do all the cleaning and cooking. Please I don't want to go back out there." The girl looked down tears brimming in her eyes. D felt sorry for the girl and nodded."You can stay here on the condition that you do the housework." He said Chris looked surprised. "Chris please show Miss Azekie to the washroom." D said looking at Chris. Chris listened and told Azekie to follow him. "This way Azekie" He said,"Ok thank you D-san" She said bowing to D. He smiled in return. Azekie followed Chris to the washroom. "Here we are you can freshen up." Chris said Azkie nodded and walked in the washroom. When she went in Chris went back to D."Hey D why did you automaticly allow her to stay here." Chris asked. D looked at him smiling."Because there is something diffrent about that girl after all she can hear you right." He said simply. Chris thought for a second. "Your right she can I never thought about that."'Also she can see the animals in their true forms.' D thought to himself. " I'm going to watch over the little boy she brought in." D said walking off. Chris nodded and went to the living room.

Azekies POV

The washroom Chris took her to was very nice looking. It was large and held a large bathtub. She filled the tub and quickly got undressed carefully entering ."Ahh this is great I haven't been in a bath like this in ages." She closed her eyes relaxing before scrubing her body from head to toe. By the time she was done her entire body was a little raw. She went under water getting her hair wet. She then lathered shampoo in her hair an went back under rinsing her hair off. She repeated this with conditionar. She then got out of the bath and drained the water. She dried off with the towel D had given her and put on the kimono he had given her. It was red with light purple roses an green trimming. "This is so beautiful. I should wear my hair up." She found a brush and some hair ties near a mirror that was over the sink. She quickly put her har up in an elegant bun. "Nah this looks too odd. I'll just curl my hair a little." She said to herself and took her hair down, After she put ranom curlers in her hair she blew dryed her hair and removed the curlers. He hair was now slightly curly. "perfect now I can go out there." She said going to the door and turning off the lights.

Normal POV

As Azekie walked out she collided with D."Oh I'm sorry D-san" She said quickly. D smiled."It's ok I came to show you to your room I've already moved your suitcase to the room." D said Azekie folowed him to a random room. "Wow this is beautiful thank you for letting me stay here" She said smiling."Your welcome you should get some rest you have a lot of work tomarrow." He said smiling. "Thank-you good night D-san" Azekie said before walking to the bed. She yawned an fell onto the bed. D chuckled to himself before turning off the light an walking out of the room. "Sleep well Miss Azekie tomarrow you are in for a long day." D said silently.

**Kiara: Well that's the first chapter now for a preview of chapter 2**

**Next time: When Azekie meets the inhabitants of the petshop she quickly learns things are not what they seem. And she also has a close encounter with oue of the animals.**

**Kiara: Well there you have it. R&R please flames allowed but not looked forward to. **


	2. First meetings, and Close encounters

Kiara: I'm back. Hope you like the first chapter now for chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

_dreams_

"talking"

'Thinking'

Azekie's POV

As the sun rose over L.A a young girl tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Azekie had been looking over a lush field smiling. When the sky turned black a cold chill filled the air and everything started to die. 'What's happening?' Sudenly the field burst into flames. Azekie fell to the ground as she saw courpses surround her. ' Not this any thing but this' As she cried footsteps approached and a voice called to her. "Azekie, Azekie!" Arms started to shake her and she screamed. "No stop please stop please!" _

Ds POV

D had been walking around the shop when he heard a sound like someone crying. He notice the sound comming from the room that Azekie was in. He walked in careful not to awake the sleeping girl. But as he looked over to her he saw her shaking and crying. He went over to her and started to shake her trying to awake her. "Azekie, Azekie!" He shook the sleeping girl trying to awake her. as he did she scremed out "No please stop please!" She screamed. D paused wonering what she was dreaming about but proceded to shake her.

Azekie's POV

Azekie felt who ever was shaking pause but then continue. Suddenly she shot up eyes filled with tears. As she wiped her eyes the room came into focous and she saw a pair of eyes looking down at her one green one purple. A blush flooded her face and she spoke in a barley audible whisper. "D? What...umm...Could you please move your really close to me." She said still blushing. D blinked an noticed how close they were his face was only about an inch away from hers. He backed up but remained sitting on the edge of the bed." Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep an were shaking horribly" D asked his voice lined with concern, Azekie blushed. "I'm alright sorry if I worried you. I have nightmares alot so if you hear me mumbling in my sleep or crying just try to ignore me." She said looking guilty that she was being such a bother to her kind host. "It's ok no need to aplogize. Do you like tea?" D asked trying to change the subject as he saw it was upsetting the girl in front of him. "Oh yes I love tea. I used to have it all the time." Azekie said slightly happy he had changed the subject. D got up and opened the curtains that were covering the window. The sun filled the room with light and Azekie shielded her eyes. "Great I was just about to have morning tea would you like to join me?" D asked from beside the window. "Oh yes that would be great I'd love to...But...umm could you wait outside I need to change my clothes." She said getting out of bed. D's face flushed slightly and he nodded walking out the door. Azekie could tell he was right outside the door and felt a little safer. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean that looked a little worn but were very comfortable. She then pulled out a black T-Shirt with the japanese symbol for fire on the front and red dragons wrapping around the arms and a gray dragon with red eyes on the back. She also pulled out some underclothing and first aid ointment. She got undressed and checked her body for any cuts/bruises she may have missed eailer. Her body was very bruised but she spotted no new cuts. She applied the ointment to the cuts she could reach and winced in pain as she touched them. After she did that she got dressed and looked in the mirror next to the bed. Her hair was a mess so she brushed it through and put it in a ponytail. She put on a pair on onyx earings and her shaphire pendant. 'Ok now I'm ready' she thought before going to the door. She opened the door to see D standing across the hall. "Morning sorry it took me a while," she said smiling. D smiled back "It's alright, come the tea's getting cold." He said walking down the hall. Azekie followed at his heels all while looking around she han't expected a petshop to have such a homey vibe to it. "What's it like living in China Town?" She asked the man in front of her while staring at the floor. "Well it's never boring." D said with a smile. Azekie nodded her head.

Normal POV

After a few minutes D walked into a room on his right. "Here we are oh and someone has been waiting for you." Azekie looked at him with confusion lining her face. "Umm who do you mean the little boy who brought me here?" She asked sitting in the seat across from D. He shook his ead and motioned for someone at the other door to come into the room. Azekie looked up to see a small boy probaly around five with messy black hair that had white streaks. He looked a little bit sick and was wearing ripped up clothing. Azekie looked at D. "Umm who is he? The little boy?" She asked blinking a few times. D looked surprised. "You don't remember you brought him in last night." He told her. She looked at the little boy and thought for a second. "Oh that's right I did...But I thought i brought a puppy not a child." She said still majorly confused. D chuckled slightly. "You did but here the animals look human but only to those who have pure souls." He explained. Azekie looked down. "Then why can i see them...oh forget about that" Walks up to the little boy. "Hi there Tseke remember me?" She asked the little boy. "Uhh huh I remember you mommy." The little boy said before hugging her. She blinked at him calling her mommy but quickly grew used to it. "That's good sweetie I'm glad your ok." She said picking up the little boy and walked over to D. "Sorry about that may we haver the tea now." D waved his hand as if to tell her no problem. "Of course." Before he could even pick up the tea pot someone came barging into the shop. "Hey D I know your here your under arrest!" The intruder yelled. Azekie looked at D. "Did you do someting illegal?" She asked clearly not believing that he had. D stood up and walked to the door. "No that's just Leon Chris's brotrher...The boy who brought you here. He's always trying to arrest me for something. Would you like to meet him." He asked her. Azekie looked unceartian. "Umm sure but he sound like a pyscopath." She said following D out the door. "He's not just a bit dumb esspically when he's drunk." Azekie laughed. They arrived at the main room to see Leon pacing. "Hello Leon. This is Azekie she is living here." D said pointing to Azekie. Leon looked at her then frowned. "D this girl looks like street trash or a whore." He said in disgust. Azekie flared up. "Excuse me! Why i never in all my life! How dare you call me a whore! i happen to live in abstinance untill I get married! You bastard!" She yelled her eyes darkening. Tseke shook in fear at her sudden anger. When she noticed this she hugged him. "Oh don't worry sweetie I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him." She said comforting the boy. She glared at Leon. D shook his head at this failed meeting. "Leon could you apologize to her." He said getting a bit stressed from the headache azekie had created. "No way I stand by my statement." Leon said walking away. "Fine then i'll stand by my statement that your a bastard!" She yelled after him. She turned to see the boy she had met yesterday with a little girl. "Oh I'm sorry...Chris. I didn't mean for you to hear that." She said looking embarresed. Chris looked over to her. "It's ok it was rude of my brother to call you such a vile name." He said laughing a little. Azekie laughed as well. "Well it isn't the first time my appearance is a little on the bad side." She said rubbing the back of her head. She looked over to the little girl. "Oh hello who might you be?" She asked smiling. The little girl frowned at her before running behind D. "Umm was it something I said?" Azekie asked no one in particular. "Her name is Pon-chan. I'm not sure whats wrong with her." Chris told her. Azekie looked at the girl behind D. "Oh well umm that's ok. Hey D would it be ok if I explore the shop a little?" She asked him clearly uncomfortable. D sensed her reaction and nodded. "Just don't get lost." He said with the utmost serriousness. Azekie nodded and turned to Tseke. "You stay her sweetie ok mabey you can play with Chris if that's ok?" She said looking at Chris. He noddded before taking Tsekes arm. "Come on me and Pon-chan can give you a grand tour." Tseke smiled at the boy in front of him. "Ok see you later mommy." He said to Azekie. She smiled and nodded before walking off.

Ds POV

D watched as everyone left. 'Looks like we won't be having tea.' he thought before trying to find Leon. He found him griping in a chair in the next room. "There you are. Leon why did you call Miss Azekie such a vile name?" He asked sitting down. Leon looked up at him glaring. "Look at her she looks like someone who would give a random guy a free night!" He said pissed off. D's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I highly doubt it. She is probaly poor and dosen't get enough to eat. As for the cuts and brusies I believe that something tragic happened in her past. I'm only guessing this because this morning I found her tossing and turning in her sleep and crying out to someone. That and she ran away from home so her home life is probasly not too good." He said in a tone that clearly said he would not change his mind. "Heh yeah right i don't care look I just came to drop these off." Hands D a bag of new clothes for Chris. "See ya around." He said leaving. D waved good bye before walking to chris's room."

Chri's and Comps POV

"Ok this is the play room there are tons of toys here." Chris said walking into a room. Tseke followed and gasped. "Wow I've never seen so many toys." He said smiling Pon-Chan looked at him. "This isn't the only platy room there are a lot of kids here so we needed more than one." She said. Tseke looked at her a bit angry. "Why were you so mean to my mother?" He asked her. She looked shocked but didn't anwser. Tseke walked around the room. "Wow this is so great!" He said happily. "Glad you like it want to see your room?" Chris asked. Tseke nodded following Chris to another room Pon-Chan followed after them. They arrived at a medium sized room with furnishings that were fit for a small child. "Wow this is great I really like it." He said jumping on the bed in excitement. Pon-Chan looked over to Chris. "Hey we should introduce him to the other kids." She sugjested. "Good idea but probaly tommarrow look." He said pointing to the now sleeping puppy. "We should go to bed too. Night." Pon-Chan said before leving. "Night Pon-Chan" Chris called after her before going to bed.

Azekie's POV

Azekie had been walking around the shop for about ten minuets walking through various doors and meeting various pets. She had decided that she really like this place and hoped she wouldn't have to leave any time soon. She reached the last door in the hallway she was in. When she opened the door she gasped. The room was a beautiful hill and at the bottom was a small orchard leading into a forest. She walked to the top of the hill leaving the door open. "This is so beautiful I've never seen anything like it." She said to herself. A shadowy figure lurked in the door way.'Hmm who is she? She looks like she would make a good lunch.' The figure thought before creeping up on her. Azekie closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly she felt her body lurch foward and a strong force push her from behind. She fell to the ground and rolled down the moutain. Whoever had pushed her also fell and was rolling down with her. Once she had stoped rolling she sat up ready to yell at whoever pushed her. her attacker also sat up. Her eye's widened at his appearance. He was tall with a barley noticable tan.he had messy red hair and goat horns. He had sharp claws on his hands and feet. He wore a gold vest that was opened in the front. He also wore baggy white pants and hasd a assortmnet of jewlery on such as a gold band around each wrist and a thinner one around the top of both his arms. He also wore gold bands around his ankles one which had some type of design hanning from the bottom one. Around his neck he wore a necklace with some kind of tooth. If Azekie wasn't so pissed at him for attacking her she would of thought he was kinda cute. "Who the hell do you think you are!" She said standing up and glaring down at him. He quickly gopt to his feet and pushed her against a nearby tree. "Hey let go of me!" She yelled trying to puch him. He grabed her arms and held the above her head."Let me go what the hell did I ever do t..." She was cut off as his lips forefully pressed against her own. She gasped and turned beet red before kicking the stranger in a very sensetive spot "What the hell was that!" She yelled at the young man who was now hunched in pain. Without even waiting fore an anwser she ran off to find D. After about ten minutes of searching she found him. Only to discover her attacker had followed her.

Normal POV

Azekie stormed up to D. "D who the hell is that!" She said pointing to the young man. D looked over at Him. "Ahh I see you've met T-chan." He said simply. "Oh yeah I'll say first he tackles me then he pins me to a tree then he kisses me!" Azekie grolwed. D looked at T-Chan. "You kissed her? Why?" He asked a bit shocked since T-Chan normally didn't like strangers. "I was hungry and i wanted to see if she tasted good. Come to think of it she does." He said simply. Azekie looked at the boy as if he had grown a sceond head. "That's so gross I'm not some meal. I mean what the hell!" She stuttered out of shock. D walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry he's a canible well not really he just eats humans." He said non chalant. Azekie looked at D in somewhat annoyance. "Gee so he was just trying to eat me. Well that changes every thing! I mean who dosen't do that to someone they just met. I have a feeling not a lot of the inhabitants here like me very much." She said her voice lined with saercasim. "Hey I said you tasted good that was a compliment." T-Chan said.Azekie glared at him. "Yeah well savor the taste cause it's the last one you'll ever get you Baka Hentai! D I think I'm going to go to bed good night." She gave him a quick hug and glared at T-Chan before leaving. "Good night Miss Azekie." D said before turning to T-Chan. "You really need to work on your people skills. " T-Chan blinked. "What do you mean I have great people skills. i see a person I eat them." He said folding his arms. "There will be no eating her now go to sleep." D said before walking to his own room.

Kiara: End of Chappie 2 thanks for the review.

Translations:

Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Fool, or Moron

Hentai: Pervert,

Kiara well sadly I can't give a preview of the nxt chapter cause I don't know whats going to happen just yet.

Oh and Leon and Pon-Chan fans I'm not trying to be cruel to them or make them seem like jerks they'll change eventually.

Well R&R please I know this may suck but flames are welcome I need something to roast marshmallows on.


End file.
